disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Nashville Resort's Halloween Horror Nights
Universal'' Nashville''' Resort's Halloween Horror Nights '''(or '''UNR's Halloween Horror Nights) event''' occurs every night on Halloween season from September 13 to November 3rd at Universal'' Nashville Resort's . It is equivalent to Halloween Horror Nights event. The event sets in two theme parks such as 'Universal Studios Tennessee (as Hollywood of Horror), and Universal's Animation Studios Tennessee ('''as '''Savage Cartoon's) which opens one at the time every year. It consists horror attractions based on both Universal IPs and licensed characters. Please Edit This Page. Parks Universal Studios Tennessee - Hollywood of Horror Overlays *'Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure '- A live show based on the Bill & Ted movies. *'Universal's Horror Musicoaster' Sacrezones * All Nite Die-In '(Takes place at the Production Central/Hollywood) '''Map Info:'The Enter a deserted drive-in theater that showed nothing but slasher films. Peek behind the screen and you may find yourself on the set of The Director’s latest “slasherpiece. * 'Psychoscarepy: Breakout '(Takes place at New York City and Broadway) '''Map Info: '''The criminally insane inmates of Shadybrook Asylum have escaped and stumbled upon a Halloween Block party in the streets of New York. They quickly decide they’d kill for some costumes of their own. * '''Invasion! (Takes place at Sci-Fi City) Map Info: The year is 1955, and a UFO has crashed onto the wharf. Their goal: to conduct experiments upon you to prepare to invade Earth. * The Purge: Election Year '''(Takes place at San Fransisco) '''Map Info: TBA * Jeffy's Mom's Revenge! '''(Takes place at SuperMarioLogan World!) '''Map Info: TBA * JP Extinction '''(Takes place at Jurassic Park) '''Map Info: The power is out. The gates are down. Packs of carnivorous dinosaurs are loose in the park...and there's something very strange, very deadly stalking you as well! * The Midway of the Bizarre '''(Takes place at Amity) '''Map Info: Hurry, hurry, hurry! Step right up and step right in… and get lost in a place where childhood dreams grew up to be nightmares and the nightmares are real. Old carnivals never die… old circuses do not just go away… and old sideshows play on forever in the Midway of the Bizarre. This is the place where the oddities are normal… and YOU are on display for them. Step into the hypnotic light of the midway and your journey is complete – a one way trip to the Breaking Point of no return. * Green Hill Zone Under Seige! '''(Takes place at Sonic Green Hill Zone) '''Map Info: TBA * The Deathly Hallows ''' (Takes place at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter) '''Map Info: TBA * Universal's Kidzone Darkness Has Come! '''(Takes place at Universal Kidzone Wonderland,PBS Kids: Forest of Fun,123 Seasme Street,Seuss Landing and Storybook Wonderland.) '''Map Info: All the chacters are behind locked doors. As darkness falls, the mischievous spirit of Halloween descends upon the deserted streets. Does it bring treats...or tricks? * Blackest Night (Takes place at DC Super Hero Island) Map Info: Far from the damned wastelands of Death. Deceased Superheroes and their Arch-Nemeses have been brought back to life with the Power of the Black Lanterns. But Survive the Rampage of Black hand And Nekron. Houses/Mazes * Friday the 13th - Survive from the attack of Jason. * RUN-RUN took place within a sinister and haphazard "game show", an intricate labyrinth made from junkyard refuse, designed and built by Eddie himself. The contestants? The guests. The grand prize? Getting out alive. The rule? Only one...RUN * IT (2017) '''- TBA * '''Black Hand- Beware the Leader of the Black Lanterns as He sends the Most Terrifying Undead You ever seen like Superman to Ice and Survive Flash's Speed * A Nightmare on Elm Street: Dreamwalkers Map Info:'''Welcome to 1428 Em Street. Trapped in a walking dream state by a new sleep-enhancing drug. Freddy Krueger chases you through vicious nightmares you can’t wake up * '''TBA Universal's Animation Studios Tennessee - Savage Cartoons Overlays * South Park: Cartman Stan,Kyle,& Kenny's Halloween Adventure. Map Info:'''Party on as Eric Cartman,Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick return to skewer the biggest names in politics, show business and pop culture. Not recommended for minors. (Takes place at Breadwincoaster ) * '''TBA Sacrezones *'Streets Of Evil '(Takes place at Cartoon Plaza) Map Info: TBA *'Treaks and Foons '(Takes place at Toon Lagoon) Map Info: TBA *'Gargamel's Kingdom '(Takes place at Smurfs' Village) Map Info: TBA *'TreeHouse of Horror Carnival '(Takes place at Springfield) Map Info: TBA *'Nickelodeon Under Seige ! '(Takes place at Nickelodeon Boardwalk, Nickelodeon Studios, Nick Jr. Village, Bikini Bottom) Map Info: Plankton Finally Got The Secret Formula And Mr Krabs Is Frozen and all the Nickelodeon villains Runs Free and and All the Bikini Bottom Fish are Brainwashed By Plankton.And The Nicktoon Villain's rules The Nickelodeon Universe And all Broken Cars, Smoke and Fire And Plankton Statue's are in all the City and the Nicktoon Universe is under Attack and Plankton release some fearest dark most fearing creature's ever. *'Cartoon Network Nightmare at the Network '(Takes place at Cartoon Network Central) Map Info: TBA *'Roblox: Hallow's Eve '(Takes place at Robloxia: The World of Roblox) Map Info: TBA *'TBA.' Houses/Mazes * Freddy Fazbear's Fun Maze! '- Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! But beware, most of the animatronics have gone berserk and are now after you! *'Sausage Party: Dinnertime' (note: all of the f-bomb words and other very strong bad words are censored to keep the haunted house PG-13 rating, unlike the movie, it is also a horror comedy haunted house like the This Is The End haunted house in Universal Studios Hollywood in 2015) Map Info: TBA * TBA.. Haloweeen Horror Night's Maze/Haunted House.Location's * TBA. (Please Edit This Part) Category:Halloween Horror Nights Category:Unfinished articles Category:Halloween Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Halloween Events Category:Universal events